I Don't Fuck With You
"I Don't Fuck With You" is the lead single for Big Sean's third album Dark Sky Paradise. It reached No. 11 on the Billboard Hot 100. Videos Big Sean - I Don't Fuck With You ft. E-40 Lyrics - Big Sean: I don't fuck with you You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you You little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do Than to be fuckin' with you Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do 1 - Big Sean: I heard you got a new man, I see you takin' a pic Then you post it up, thinkin' that its makin' me sick I see you calling, I be makin' it quick Imma answer that shit like: "I don't fuck with you" Bitch I got no feelings to go I swear I had it up to here, I got no ceilings to go I mean for real, fuck how you feel Fuck your two cents if it ain't goin' towards the bill, yeah And everyday I wake up celebratin' shit, why? Cause I just dodged a bullet from a crazy bitch I stuck to my guns, that's what made me rich That's what put me on, that's what got me here That's what made me this And everything that I do is my first name These hoes chase bread, aw damn, she got a bird brain Ain't nothin' but trill in me, aw man, silly me I just bought a crib, three stories, that bitch a trilogy And you know I'm rollin' weed that's fuckin' up the ozone I got a bitch that text me, she ain't got no clothes on And then another one text, then your ass next And I'm gonna text your ass back like - Big Sean 2 - E-40: Got a million things on my mind Executive deals online, limited amount of time Chasin' these dollar signs and you ain't on your grind You might be able to find me up in the MGM casino in the D Fuckin' off fetti I coulda put on property From the Bay to the Murder Mitten, my niggas put murder missions She choose him, that's her decision, free my niggas in prison On the phone with a bitch who can't do shit For a pimp but make a nigga hella rich Got a blunt in my dental, goin' H.A.M in a rental On my way, to Sacramento, late night, Arsenio I'm never sentimental, go hard or go home, listen Barely Harley, I'm chromeless, you might end up domeless I bet you she into me, her cheddar, she givin' me I make a bitch stand outside forever like the Statue of Liberty Rest in pimp, Pimp C, underground king of the South I raise my Styrofoam up, and pour some drank in my mouth Why you always coming around with bad news? Say you want me to win, but hope I lose Ass never rock with other niggas in the crew But them niggas cool, it's just that - Big Sean 3 - Big Sean: I got a new chick that I gotta thank God for I got a new whip that I gotta thank a lot for Yeah I got a lot but want a lot more Yeah we in the buildin' but I'm tryna take it to the top floor I swear I hear some new bullshit every day I'm wakin' up It seems like nowadays everybody breakin' up That shit can break you down if you lose a good girl I guess you need a bad bitch to come around and make it up I guess drama makes for the best content Everything got a bad side, even a conscience Now you're drinkin' 'til your unconscious Feel me when you get a fine bitch Just don't forget to read the fine print Life got me meditatin' like I'm in the Himalayas Keep it G with the L lit on me like the elevator Yeah I know that karma's too real so I hope you doin' cool But still stupid ass bitch I ain't fuckin' with you Little stupid ass I ain't fuckin with I ain't fuckin', I ain't I ain't fuckin' with you I ain't fuckin' with you Category:Songs Category:Dark Sky Paradise songs